leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yasuo/Development
A Sword without a Sheath By Yone A Sword without a Sheath What is a sword without the man behind it? Teaching a swordsman to kill is simple. The true challenge lies in teaching him not to kill. When I watched my young brother begin training, he breathed life into the blade at first touch. One heard whispers in the halls comparing him to the sword masters of old. But as he grew and his skills increased, so did his ego. He was impetuous and boastful; he ignored our master's lessons and knew nothing of patience. Fearing my brother had strayed too far from the way, I went not to warn him, but to make an appeal to his honor. I gave him a maple seed, our school's highest lesson in humility... one Yasuo seemed to have forgotten. A seed is just a seed, but given time one may come to know the beauty it holds within. Yasuo took my gift, and the following day he accepted a modest guard post. I had high hopes he would learn the patience and virtue required of a true swordsman. It was not to be. Today, Yasuo committed an act of treason by murdering the very person he was sworn to protect. He has betrayed his nation, his friends, and himself. Were it not for my actions, I wonder if he would have been swept down this dark path. But my task is not to question; I must bear the burden of my duty. At first light tomorrow, I set out to capture a sword without a sheath: my brother Yasuo. Yasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Yasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed dashes to solemn victory, harnessing the raw power of the wind to elevate his unmatched elemental swordsmanship. A former member of an Ionian martial school and the only student to have mastered a legendary wind technique, Yasuo now lives a tempestuous life, drifting through Runeterra as he hunts the true killer of the Ionian elder he was sworn to protect. ;Abilities I= ;Way of the Wanderer * Yasuo's is doubled. * Yasuo gains Flow as he moves - the faster he moves, the faster his Flow meter fills. When full, Yasuo activates a brief shield after taking damage from enemy champions or monsters. |-|Q= ;Steel Tempest Yasuo thrusts forward with his sword, damaging all enemies in a line. Successfully landing Steel Tempest grants Yasuo stacks for a short period. The third stack of causes Steel Tempest to send out a whirlwind that travels in a line and sends all enemies caught . If Yasuo casts Steel Tempest during , the ability strikes all enemies immediately around him. |-|W= ;Wind Wall * Dashing replenishes Yasuo's faster. * Yasuo creates a wall of wind that slowly drifts forward for a few seconds. The wall blocks all enemy projectiles. |-|E= ;Sweeping Blade Yasuo dashes a fixed distance through an enemy, dealing damage and marking them briefly. If Yasuo uses Sweeping Blade multiple times in succession, the ability deals extra damage up to a cap. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |-|R= ;Last Breath Yasuo teleports to a nearby enemy champion, briefly them and all surrounding enemies mid-air as he damages them. Once he lands, Yasuo gains significant against for an extended period of time. ;Gameplay Yasuo's a sustained damage fighter with high , strong , and damage output that ramps up the longer he survives in combat. The tradeoff here comes in the form of low damage during Yasuo's early game. ;Mid lane Yasuo's early game fragility makes him a champion best suited for the shortest lane on Summoner's Rift: mid. He farms safest here, concentrating on building up his experience and gold as he itemizes his way to domination. But even though Yasuo is at his weakest in the early game, his strength and still has the potential to surprise his enemies. Yasuo can use to last-hit from a relatively safe distance, and if he needs to secure backline minion gold, quick consecutive casts of send him dashing to and from, with shield absorbing some of the inevitable incoming damage. Yasuo can use as a handy escape during gank attempts, too: if he's caught between the enemy melee and caster minions, using the ability to dash back towards his own turret should help dissuade all but the most stubborn of junglers from pursuing. And when the winds change direction, careful timing turns Yasuo into a deadly accomplice in friendly gank attempts. Stacking properly and using to toss his enemy skywards means initiation from the jungle is a relatively simple matter, and once the enemy's caught, Yasuo uses to dash in and get to work. critical strike boost help Yasuo's attacks sting, while if he's unlocked , the additional damage and crowd control makes kills all the more likely. ;Teamfights A melee monster with damage that increases the longer teamfights last, Yasuo's first priority is to stack while weathering the enemy team's initial onslaught. This is where comes into its own. Carefully positioning the wall between the enemy front and back lines allows Yasuo to engage on the less threatening tanks and bruisers, generating stacks with liberal use of . Once the third cast is ready, Yasuo repeatedly uses to rush through the entire enemy line and position himself beside or behind the enemy squishies. A final casts them skyward, opening up , a lethal ability for anyone caught in the . Enemies that manage to juke away from Yasuo's whirlwind aren't necessarily safe from : any knock-up abilities can be chained with Yasuo's , making him hugely synergistic with champions like , , and . Once he's landed, Yasuo's huge bonus armor penetration , combined with the critical strike bonus from , makes short work of even the tankiest of tanks. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- The Climb| VS. 2017 Yasuo vs Riven - Login Screen LoL Sounds - Yasuo - Dance Beat| LoL Sounds - High Noon Yasuo - Dance Beat| LoL Sounds - Project Yasuo - Dance Beat| 2016 Season - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2016 - Bloodmoon Yasuo & Kennen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Nightbringer Yasuo VS. Skin Preview - League of Legends| Fuego y Cristal Video Promocional de LLN Clausura 2017 League of Legends Esports| The Hunt of the Blood Moon Blood Moon 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| Yasuo's Blade - League of Legends - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| PROJECT DISRUPTION| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT OVERDRIVE| |-|Gallery= Yasuo Promo 12.png|Yasuo Promo (by Riot Artist Stanley Lau) Yasuo Early Concept.png|Yasuo Early Concept Yasuo Concept.png|Yasuo Concept Yasuo concept 3D 2.jpg|Yasuo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo concept 3D 1.jpg|Yasuo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo concept 2.jpg|Yasuo Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo concept 1.jpg|Yasuo Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Sword Concept.png|Yasuo Sword Concept Yasuo Splash Concept 1.png|Yasuo Splash Concept 1 Yasuo Splash Concept 2.png|Yasuo Splash Concept 2 Yasuo High Noon concept.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Yasuo BloodMoon concept.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Riven Dawnbringer Yasuo Nightbringer Promo.png|Nightbringer Yasuo Promo Yasuo Nightbringer model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Nightbringer model 02.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Nightbringer Splash concept.jpg|Riven VS Yasuo Panoramic Splash Concept (by Riot Artist alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Category:Champion development Category:Yasuo